


A spoonful of sugar

by Spotted_pawprint



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Sick Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotted_pawprint/pseuds/Spotted_pawprint
Summary: Adrien is a stubborn child who won't eat his medicine, hopefully Marinette can convince him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	A spoonful of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi : )  
> this is my very first fanfiction  
> English is my third language  
> and I don't know so much about writing.  
> Just to let you know.  
> Anyways enjoy ~

Marinette was sitting in the kitchen floor with a piece of paper and colors in her hands, she was drawing a picture of her and her best friend Adrien while her parents were sipping tea and chatting on the table. She picked green and black crayons to color Adrien's clothes,she really missed Adrien, she hadn't seen him for nearly a week.That was a whole lot of time. And that was because Adrien's boring lessons. He didn't even liked them, He is learning them only because Mr. Agreste said so. 

"That would make my father proud, and happy,and I'll be happy too." Adrien had said .

Lame utterly and completely lame. She was baking with her parents because it was fun, and if she didn't like it Papa would never force her to do it. 

"Oh dear, I hope he will get well soon." 

Sabin said on the phone.

Marinette looked at her mother and asked 

"Maman what happened? "

"It was Emilie she said that Adrien was sick"

"Poor him." said Marinette. 

"Poor him indeed. " Tom replied. 

"Maman, can I visit Adrien? I can give him my drawing as a get well present. and we can take some chocolate croissants as well, they are his favorites."

Sabin looked unsure "I don't know sweetheart......" she trailed off. 

Marinette looked at her parents with the most convincing puppy eyes she could muster _"Please_ , just for a little while,I will be a good girl and I won't get sick, I promise ."

"Okay ma chérie , we can go tomorrow afternoon. " her Papa said. 

"YAY, thank you thank you thank you " she bounced up and down excitedly. "I'll go and make a get well soon card for him with my drawing. " 

And she ran upstairs to her room with a big grin on her face happy to see her best friend soon.

* * *

Adrien was lying on his bed, felling meserable. 

His throat was sore , his nose was stuffy and every inch of his body hurt. 

He wiped his nose while thinking about why had he catched a cold. 

Two days ago he had done his very first photoshoot and his father was nowhere to be seen. He had been upset, really really upset and he still is. Sure his mother had been there, she is always there, with him. 

But was it too much to ask for his father too?after all he was the one who wanted him to be _his_ model, so why didn't he come? 

Mother told him that Father was busy, he was always busy, and he can never spier some time for him, even when he would do something that his father wanted. 

_unacceptable_

that day when he got back home, he excused himself and went to the garden, found a dark corner there and wept quality, then he fell asleep on the wet grass. 

He had waked up to his mother's voice calling his name. The sky was dark, the air was chilly and he was shivering. 

And since then he was caged in his room, and he was bored from boredom. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come i....." he coughed out. Then he cleared his throat and called again "Come in"

Adrien looked up from his bed , but saw no one. He looked down farther and saw a glimpse of dark hair, and he shot up from bed right away at the sight of his best friend Marinette. 

"Marinette! " he called. 

"Hey Adrien! " she replied. 

Marinette came to the room, closed the door after her and walked towards him . "So how did you get sick? " she asked. 

" l..... l stayed out for too long ." he answered, uncertain to talk about what happened or not. 

"Oh." Marinette said, but she didn't press.she looked at her hands wich had a colorful card in them, then she offered the card to him "It is a get well soon card for you. "

He took the card and opened it and saw a painting of him and Marinette playing together "Wow it's beautiful, you made it ?"

"Emhm , yes. Maman and I brought some of your favorite croissants too. Mrs. Emilie said she would give it to you later. "

Adrien's eyes lit up "Wow thank you Mari "

Marinette giggled "It's no biggie " then she sat on the bed in front of him and said "your Mommy said that you have done your first photoshoot, how was it? Was it fun? "

"Well, you could say that. . . . "

* * *

AdrienWas happy, so so happy his eyes was watering from laughing so hard and his stomach hurt (well, it hurt more than it did before ) it was so good that Marinette was here, NO, it wasn't good, it was the best thing that she was here. he had missed her so much. 

He saw her open her mouth to tell him another daddy pun that her Papa had made when a knock came on the door. 

"Time to take your medicine my dear " It was Emilie. 

_oh .....OH_

Adrien quickly raised his covers and hid beneath them. he heard Marinette squeak and jump off the bed at his sudden move. 

"Oh dear, but you have to take your medicine if you want to get better ." said Emilie

Marinette gasped "Adrien you haven't eaten your medicine, have you? "

Adrien stayed silent. 

"What a naughty kitty, how are we supposed to hang out and play together if you didn't take your medicine? "

"But I don't like it, it's bitter and gross . "

"It doesn't have to be bitter, Mrs. Emilie, can I see wich flavor it is? "

" Yes dear. "Emilie showed the medicine box to her. 

Marinette gasped for the second time "it's strawberry , my favorite."

"If it's your favorite then you can have it." Adrien said under the covers. 

"I don't need it silly, I'm not sick "

Adrien didn't say anything. 

"Come on Adrien I promise it wouldn't be so bad, and if it was you can drink water right away so that the taste would go. "

Adrien pushed the covers away a little, so that his face would be visible "really? "

"Yes really. "

"Okay. . . . "he agreed uncertainly. Then he sat straight on the bed. 

Emilie walked towards him with a spoonful of pink medicine "open up honey. "

Adrien closed his eyes shut, opened his mouth and his face was pinched before he even tasted the medicine. 

The spoon was in his mouth, he swallowed and. . . . . It didn't taste really bad! 

"See, I told you " Marinette said with a smile on her face. It must have been clear since he didn't ask for water. 

"Yes, it actually wasn't bitter at all. it tasted almost like sugar. " Adrien replied. 

"Marinette sweetheart, it's time to go home." Sabin called.

"Ohhh, Mommy please let her stay a little bit longer " Adrien whined, looking at his mother. 

"I wish she could stay too honey, but it's getting late "said Emilie while caressing his cheek "I'll go to Sabin and you can say your good-byes. But remember , no hugging we wouldn't want for Marinette to get sick too, know do we?" and with that she went out of the room. 

"You really have to go? "Adrien asked. 

"Yes my Maman called ,but I'll come to visit you soon. And you better got healed by that time so we can play ." Marinette told him .

"Okay, I will. " Adrien vowed. 

"Promise?" She asked. 

"Cat's honor " heassured while raising a hand and putting the other one his chest, when his heart is located. 

Marinette giggled. She walked to him and opened her arms. but Adrien stopped her. 

"If we hugged you will get sick, remember? "

"Oh ." Marinette blushed ,embarrassed she said "If I can't hug you then I'll kiss you. "

"And how come that? "Adrien asked confused. 

"I'll blow it to you silly, and then you catch it, okay? "

Adrien nodded. 

She kissedher fingers and blowed it to him. 

And he catched the invisible kiss and placed it on his heart. 

"Good bye Adrien. " Marinette said, beaming at him. 

"Good bye Marinette " he replied. 

Marinette opened the door and almost got out when he called for her. "Marinette."

"Yes, Adrien? "

"I love you ." he told her. 

She smiled at him "I love you too Adrien. "

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.....that was it  
> Tell me what you think about it in comments.  
> ; )


End file.
